smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML Movie:Chupacabra!
Chupacabra is the 2nd episode of The New SML Movies Season One Synopsis:Junior, Cody, and Joseph search out for the Chupacabra. Transcript (Scene One:Red Couch) nnouncer:You are now watching Dr'Finkles*&*s! FS:Hello! I am Dr' Fredrick Finkle*&*s and today we will be talking about the Chupacabra! If you are wondering what it is then you should know that it means goat sucker so watch out! Now this is the Chupacabra! Yes it might look like my pet lizard named Izzy but its not! Its a Chupacabra! Junior and Joseph:Woah! Junior:Cody did you see that?! It was a Chupacabra! Cody:Junior. It is not a Chupacabra. I cant belive that you believe everything that comes out of that con mans mouth! Junior:Cody. He would not lie. He is not crazy! Joseph:I know he is probably lying but have a little imagination Cody! Cody:Fine! But once you turn double digits you begin to think logically. Junior:Oh again with the talk about how you are older than us! Cody:Lets just watch something else. Junior:Okay! (Scene Two:Breaking News) Goodman:Breaking news M'kay! The many farms here in Pensacola, Florida have been losing many goats due to unknown reason. When the farmer finally finds the goat it is found as a bloody corpse witha bunch of bite marks. It could be wolves but the farmers we interviewed have something else to say. Farmer One:Its had a lizard like look but it also looked like a hairless dog. Farmer Two:When I found my goat I saw the creature sucking on its neck. Farmer Three:It was a bloody mess but I knew it whas none other than The Chupacabra! Junior:Woah! Cody that can't be possible. Joseph:Thats crazy! Cody:Guys. These are just delusional farmers that want to spread rumors. Junior:Well why can't we just explore places outside the house. Joseph:It would be fun right Cody? Cody:Well... *Sighs* I guess so. Junior:Okay so Joseph you get three flashlights and Cody you will get three water bottles just incase. I will get a net for the Chupacabra. (Scene Three:The Woods) Junior:Well here we are guys. *Clicks flashlight on* Joseph:Its so huge! Cody:Thats what she said and I agree. Junior:Its almost as big as Codys mom! *Laughs* Cody:J-Junior! junior:Okay im sorry. Anyway, lets search for the Chupacabra! (Scene Four:Lost In The Woods) Joseph:Dude we have been in the woods for hours. *Grumbles* Cody:I think we are lost Junior. *Shivers* Junior:No! We can't be lost in the woods! *Sighs* Okay we might be- Cody:We shouldn't even be in the woods in the first place! Joseph:Yeah! Im hungry too. Junior:Joseph. You are always hungry. Joseph:Well my mom ran off on me! Junior:Well at least you know your mother. Joseph:*Scoffs* How dare you?! Cody:Ok-kay guys. *Says slowly* Lets just solve this like civil human bei- *Cody get scaught in Junior and Josephs fight* Junior:Ow! Joseph:Ow! Cody:Let go of me guys! *Sighs* Alight. You two gave me no choice. Say hello toooooooo... *Transforms into a Demon goat Cody* Goooooooodyyyyyyyyy! *Junior and Joseph crash into seperate trees* Cody:*Transforms back to normal* Junior:Dude! What the heck was that for?! Cody:Its was to stop you from tearing eachother apart. Joseph:Well he started it! Cody:You attaked him for a stupid reason. Its true that you know your mom Joseph. Now you two should have a apology hug. Junior:Oh alright. I guess thats fine. *Junior and Joseph hug* Cody:Now kiss. Junior:What no! Joseph:I am straight! Cody:*Turns back to his goat transformation* Kiss! Junior and Joseph:Alright! *Junior kisses Joseph on the cheek* ??????:That looks like a fine goat. It looks just about like dinner. Cody:What was that? (Scene Five:Back In The House) Bowser:Oh Junior are you okay? Junior:Dad for the millonth time I am okay. (Scene Six:New News) Goodman:Breaking news Mkay! It has been reported that the Chupacabra of Pensacola was a hoax! Its was reported from nine year old Bowser Junior that it was a homeless man named Hanzel. People have started calling him "The Pensacola Goat Reaper" witha obvious reason why. We would show interview footage but We couldn't get anything but a picture of Junior and two kids named Joseph and Cody that witnessed the truth of the Chupacabra in Pensacola. Junior:Wow! Were on the news! Cody:Hey Junior? Junior:Yes Cody? Cody:Can I stay over here for the night. Junior:Sure why? Cody:I just know that my parents saw me on the news and you know how they are. Junior:Well then lf course you can staye here for the night. Characters .Bowser Junior .Cody .Joseph .Dr' Fredrick Finkles*&*s .Chef Pee Pee (Cameo) .Bowser (Cameo) .Brooklyn T. Guy .Simmons .Pensacola Goat Reaper .Goodman .Three random farmers Trivia * This episode is a sequel to Lochness Monster! and Bigfoot! * This is the first time we have seen Dr' Finkle*&*& s since Cody The Vampire! * Brooklyn T. Guy is much less annoying than he was in The Date! and Jeffys Birthday Suprise! * Chef Pee Pee is shown to care about Junior in this video. * Gody is a reference to Darthwin from The Amazing World Of Gumball. Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:SML Movies